


We're screwed

by Callie_Girl



Series: Chas and his two dumbass kids [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Children, children assassins, killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Latest anachronism; Five children with special abilities, all of them extremely dangerous. And they break out, lock down the ship, and start trying to kill the Legends.





	1. 1

"Okay, we have an anachronism in 2016. Someone killed Donald Trump, who was supposed to be the President. Witnesses report five young people, the youngest at about five, the oldest at about seventeen. The second oldest boy pulled a weapon out of thin air." Ava's eyebrows rose higher and higher as she read the unbelievable report. "Extraction teams tried. We sent about fifteen well-trained men. They're all dead."

"Blimey." Charlie summed up the surprise on every face. "And you're sending us?"

"We've found that they respond more positively to females, so the guys are staying behind and hiding all the weapons."

"Why?"

"In case they escape containment."

Well, that was foreboding.

 

They kept seeing the same little girl. A tiny black-haired little thing, wearing a cotton dress and no shoes, staying about fifteen feet behind them. Locals assured Charlie that the girl was just a street rat, probably trying to see if the newcomers had anything worth stealing. But no matter how many times Charlie and Sara tried to lose her, she would always reappear.

Then there was a second girl.

She appeared about fifteen feet in front of the two women as they walked down an abandoned street, trying again to lose the little girl. Charlie all but dragged Sara down a trash-filled alley. Suddenly, another girl appeared at the other end. Charlie stealthily led Sara into an abandoned building.

"I'm surprised that worked." A young man's voice filled the silent darkness in the warehouse. The door closed and locked behind Sara. "Nosy girls should be careful."

"Who are you?" Charlie shouted.

The voice paused and then, from a different place, replied, "I thought you would have figured that out."

A younger male airily added, "We shouldn't expect so from Americans, brother."

The three girls whom Charlie and Sara had been trying to avoid reappeared. Then, a boy no older than twelve jumped down from the ceiling, landing gracefully behind the two women. And finally, a young man slipped from the shadows.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"You're those kids." Sara guessed. "The ones planning to kill the president."

"Ding ding ding." The oldest girl said, her voice sarcastic. "Now, how do you know?"

"We're with the CIA. We know everything." Charlie tried.

The kids stared for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

"CIA knows everything? Oh, that's a good one." the younger boy flipped open a switchblade, a smile still on his pale face. "Now. You going to tell us how you really know?"

"I mean, it doesn't really matter." The youngest girl let her feet swing. "We're gonna kill you either way. But you might want to add a few moments on to your life for your friends to find you."

"They're good." Charlie mused.

"They also have ears," the second-youngest child snarked. She flipped her black hair over her shoulder, and her icy eyes began to glow white. 

Then, Zari burst in, firing two shots of wind at the oldest girl and the oldest boy. The boy wasn't quick enough and hit the wall hard, crumpling to the floor. The girl, however, dodged with an impressive jump, vanishing into the shadows as her younger sister threw a knife, which would've speared Sara between the eyes if Zari hadn't blown it off course. Then Ava appeared, firing a stun gun and knocking out the knife-thrower, then the other boy.

That left two.

The older girl dove out of the shadows, her legs locking around Charlie's neck, and throwing the shapeshifter across the room with one swift movement. Ava fired another stun shot, which it's intended target dodged, but it hit the other girl. The last one went to the ground, her legs sweeping Sara's feet out from under her, then she not only dodged another air shot, she used it as a trampoline, going into the air and landing on Zari, knocking the totem-bearer out before jumping again, landing in front of Sara before stepping on the blonde's instep, then hitting Sara in the nose with the heel of her hand and punching her in the forehead. Charlie tried to punch the girl, but she reacted with a double chop to the throat that put Charlie down. She paused, facing Ava. 

"What? You didn't see that coming?" the right corner of her lips perked slightly. Her face was partially concealed behind her dark hair, the left side entirely hidden. Ava returned her smirk.

"Oh, I did."

There was a loud CLANG, and the girl collapsed. Mona Wu was revealed behind her, holding a frying pan.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Great. Now we've got five master assassins running around on the ship."

Nothing could ever go their way, could it?

Ray was in his lab, pulling yet another all-nighter, when the power went down. "Gideon?"

No response.

Oh, this wasn't good. He made his way out of the lab, going to John's room and shaking the warlock awake.

"We've got a problem; the ship's power is off, and so is Gideon." John sighed, getting to his feet and grabbing a flashlight. 

"Let's go make sure our prisoners are still in their cage, eh?"

Slowly, the two made their way to the containment unit, listening for any indication that their prisoners were stalking them. At one point, John bumped into a table, and the clanging of whatever was on it falling to the floor was enough to wake the entire ship. They figured that, if that clang hadn't sent at least one assassin after them, the kiddos must still be in their cage, right?

Wrong.

John cursed loudly at the empty cell. "Ray, go wake the others. I'm gonna check on the weapons."

"O-okay." Ray ran down the hall, almost getting felled by a plant. It took a while to get everyone awake, but a quick inspection turned up forks and spoons missing from the kitchen, and Nate's ice skates likewise.

"Why would they steal the spoons?" Zed asked.

"Spoons hurt when they get thrown at you. Plus, if you use enough pressure, you can stab someone. Or-" Zed put up a hand, interrupting Sara.

"Okay, I get it. What do we do?"

"Try not to die."

John's voice came on the communicators. "The vault ain't breached, but there's evidence that they tried. I'm gonna make my-"

The line went dead.

"John? John!" Sara tried desperately to reactivate the connection, but he wasn't responding.

 

John looked at the crushed communicator, then at the oldest boy, Vladimir. "Bloody hell, man."

In response, Vladimir smirked. John raised one hand, quickly muttering "Pizin ino kiad!"

Vladimir dodged the balled of fire, running up the wall and copying the spell, sending a return shot at John and blowing up the ground at the warlocks feet. John cried out as he was thrown across the room and against the wall, his head snapping back.

One down.

 

"They've shut down Gideon, locked down the ship, and masked our location... and locked me out of the system." Ray sighed. "I don't know HOW they managed, but they did."

"Okay. Sara turned to everyone else. "We've gotta assume the worst. We know at least one of them is near the weapons vault, and the jumpship won't deploy when we're on lockdown. So, we're going to have to go to the core controls. It's our only chance of reactivating the ship and calling for help."

"Great. Walk through the ship of assassins to reactivate the ship and call for help." Chas sighed. "What can possibly go wrong?"


End file.
